


Crash Landing

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Kink, Knotting, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, a/o, alpha!cas, alpha/beta/omega, explicit - Freeform, omega!reader, trope, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Cas and the reader are already together, and the reader has a cold. Castiel picks up some of the effects, which can lead to problems when you're an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Landing

The sound of your violent sneeze echoed around the bunker and Sam almost jumped out of his seat at the noise, prompting him to turn and look at you where you sat on the couch, a mug of hot tea in one hand and your other clutching at the blanket wrapped around your body.

‘Sorry.’ You mumbled, your “r”’s sounding more like “w”’s. Your nose was bright red and you sniffed, making a gagging sound as you tasted the foul cold in the back of your throat.

'It’s okay. How’s the tea coming along?’ He asked, shutting the book he’d been reading.

'Nice.’ You sniffled again, taking a sip of the hot lemon-flavoured tea before putting your mug down. 'You didn’t have to stay with me, you know. Cas will be back soon, and I know you hate when Dean does the groceries on his own…’

'It’s fine, Y/N.’ Sam urged, standing up. 'You know Cas will only have our asses if he comes back and you’re on your own. Mr. Over-protective.’

'Pfft.’ You shook your head. 'He’s ridiculous sometimes. Especially when I’m sick. Don’t know why he didn’t just stay here if he was that worried.’

The tall hunter chuckled, before leaving the room, and you picked up the novel you’d been halfway through. It wasn’t grabbed your interest like it should, and it was probably due to wondering exactly what your angel Alpha was up to. Nearly a year of being mated to him, and he was still the most confusing character you’d ever encountered.

It was almost like yesterday when he’d literally crashed into your life. Apparently, his vessel had gone into rut, and whenever he tried to fly himself somewhere, he was pulled to your town. You’d been living the quiet life in a small town just outside of Kansas City, quite happily ambling along, nice job, nice family – okay, not so much fun being an Omega, but you’d been cool with it.

And on a sunny Wednesday morning, Castiel had literally appeared in front of you on your street, colliding with a bus shelther and demolishing the thing. Unsure of what had happened, you’d immediately gone to him, helping him off the street, brushing glass off of the trenchcoat he wore. When he’d stood up, and your eyes had met his brilliant blue orbs, you’d frozen.

It hadn’t taken long to realise that he’d been pulled to you, because you were _his_ Omega. He’d been close to your town, in the same state at least, and upon trying to land somewhere else, his Alpha will had landed him in your path.

At first, he’d been confused – ordinarily angels didn’t portray Alpha, Omega or Beta characteristics. They weren’t human, simple as. But Cas had been in his vessel for a long time, and Jimmy had been an Alpha. His wife had apparently been a Beta all those years ago, as Jimmy Novak didn’t care for the animalistic genetics that went mostly against his religion.

Now they were Cas’ genetics, because Jimmy was gone, and the body was Castiel’s now. He couldn’t change it, even if he wanted to.

So you lived in the bunker, and he kept you safe. The first time he’d let the instinct take over had been….well, messy wasn’t a word. Cas had had sex before, but he’d never _knotted_ an Omega, which was quite frankly, a scary experience for someone who’d never been prepared. You had to walk him through it but luckily, he was a quick learner.

Nowadays he couldn’t get enough of you, if he wasn’t off hunting Metatron or looking for a solution to Dean’s problems. Them and their damn romance. You always poked fun at Cas over it, suggesting that if Dean wasn’t the hot-blooded Alpha he was, maybe they’d have made a good couple. Dean got the joke.

Castiel didn’t.

Not that you minded. He usually acted slightly more possessive when you mentioned and Cas plus possessive sex?

Fucking mind blowing.

You dropped the novel, giving up on trying to concentrate. This cold had your head stuffed up beyond belief and you just wanted to hide in your bedroom with that massive duck feather 12.5 tog duvet Dean and Sam had gotten you for your birthday. Nesting was a habit for you, and Sam had pointed out that maybe you’d starting thinking about pups. Your usual response was that you’d “nested” in your bed covers since you were able to wriggle about in your cot, and at your age, pups were on your mind constantly. Biology was a fun fucker to deal with.

Discarding your blanket, you stood up, swiping your mug from the coffee table before heading into the kitchen. Sam was making sandwiches, and you wrinkled up your nose at the amount of salad he was putting in his.

'Can’t you just stick to Nutella for once?’

'I prefer that on toast.’ Sam grinned, slicing the sandwich in half. 'Sure you’re not hungry?’

'No, I’m -’

A loud crash echoed through the bunker, and both you and Sam looked at each other, before sprinting from the kitchen, drink and sandwich discarded. The sound had come from the library, and you beat Sam there by an inch, skidding to a halt on the concrete floor. In the middle of the room, one of the tables was in splinters and Castiel lay in the middle, rolling onto his belly before trying to get up.

'Cas!’ You yelled, moving forward. As you reached out to grab him and help him up, something swept across your middle, knocking you backwards onto your ass with a yelp. 'What the hell?’

Sam frowned, before edging towards the struggling angel, reaching out to him. A second later, he was on the other side of the room, books cascading around him where he’d hit the bookshelf.

'My head…’ Cas groaned, still trying to pick himself up off of the floor. As he finally got his feet, one hand waved around, as though he was struggling to keep his balance, the other hand was pressed palm up against his forehead. His eyes were closed and you scuttled backwards a little, wary of his behavour.

'Cas, you alright?’ This only reminded you of the time you’d met him, with the table in ruins instead of a bus shelter. Behind you, Sam groaned, coming around from his brief loss of consciousness. 'Cas?’

'Y/N?’ The angel said, opening his eyes. 'My head…it hurts.’ His voice was gravelly, and you moved forward onto your hands and knees, crawling towards him. Something unseen flew over your head, causing your hair to move in a short burst of wind.

'Cas, what the hell?’ You looked up, and he groaned.

'I can’t control them…’

'Your…’ You swallowed. 'Your wings?’

'They won’t obey.’ He sounded so frustrated, and you reached up, using his belt buckle to pull yourself up close to him so his unseen wings couldn’t push you back again. 'I can’t…’ He clutched at his head again, and it was then you noticed his unusually rosy cheeks, bloodshot eyes and…

'You have a cold!’ You said. 'You’ve caught my cold!’

'Impossible.’ He protested, his reddened eyes fixed on you. 'Angels don’t get sick.’

Sam cleared his throat. 'You aren’t exactly a textbook example of an angel, Cas.’ He pointed out, getting to his feet, rubbing the back of his head where he’d hit the shelves. 'And you share a seriously powerful bond with Y/N as your Omega…’ He took a step forward, feeling the movement of the air where Castiel’s invisible flailing wings were. You narrowed your eyes, trying to see them, but you could only see a faint black shimmer in the air. 'Maybe you’re just sharing some of the effects.’

'I don’t like it.’ Cas pouted and you couldn’t help the giggle that escaped your throat.

'No one likes a cold, Cas.’ You reached up stroking his face. The action caused his wings to still and fold in around you. The cooler air of the bunker suddenly became warm, and there was a brush of feathers against your bare arms. The angel leant closer to you, eager for more of your touch.

'That feels nice.’ He practically mewled and you smiled.

Sam came a little closer, and Cas’ eyes popped open. He trained them on Sam and you swallowed, feeling the angel’s arm enclose around you much like his wings had.

'Sam…I think you’d better stay back.’

'Gotcha.’ The hunter replied. 'I’ll make myself scarce.’ He backed away, disappearing from the room.

'Cas?’ You asked, and his blue orbs landed on you. 'Are you….feeling a little…’

His wings tightened, complying with his arms as you squeaked as he held you close, his lips brushing over yours. 'I’m feeling like I need…’ He trailed off, his hands trailing a path down your sides. You opened your mouth to ask what he needed, and he took the opportunity, his tongue pushing against yours as he plundered your mouth, causing you to moan wantonly against his lips. Your eyes closed, and all you could feel was Castiel around you, the sound of feathers rustling barely noticeable.

When he pulled away, you felt bereft of his touch, and you opened your eyes, finding yourself in your bedroom. 'I am regaining control.’ He said, and you noticed the flush in his cheeks had mostly gone. He was still close to you, and the feeling of his wings around you was gone. Clenching your fingers in his trenchcoat, you pulled him close.

'I’m feeling better too.’ You said, not lying. The symptoms of your cold had alleviated, which was most likely due to the adrenaline of seeing Cas crash and then trying to help him.

'It’s not the adrenaline.’ He said, prying your fingers from his coat, his voice low and husky as he shrugged the material from his shoulders. 'I healed you. Your illness was effecting me, so I simply removed what was causing the problem.’

'Oh.’ Your shoulders dropped, but you weren’t upset about the lack of cold.

'But now…I’m feeling agitated. Restless.’ His blue eyes narrowed again. 'And you are wearing far too many clothes, omega.’ You shivered at his use of the word “omega”, knowing exactly what was running through his mind, as well as yours.

'You’re feeling that because you were sick, albeit briefly.’ Your fingers wrapped around his tie. 'Now you’re better…and I’m better…sometimes the body likes a little kickstarter.’

'I don’t want a kickstarter.’ He growled, pulling you close against his long body with his hand splayed across your ass. 'I want my Omega beneath me, cumming over my knot.’ _Oh fuck_. You whimpered against him as he seized your mouth with his again, keeping it swift but brutal. 'And I said you were wearing too many clothes.’

The sudden chill across your skin made you jump, and you realised that Castiel had cheated. Your clothes were now halfway across the room on your dresser, folded neatly, alongside the pile of his.

At least he always tidied up after himself.

'Alpha…’ You whispered, letting him pull you close again, one hand holding the small of your back as the other teased and pulled at your stiffened nipples, making you keen in need, before sliding down over your stomach, seeking out the warmth between your thighs. 'Please, Cas…’

He made a deep noise in his throat as you begged, approving of your need. You always like when he did that. There was no power play between you – you didn’t simply submit because you were his Omega. Castiel liked to make sure you were protected, sheltered, but in the bedroom, ninety percent of the time it was you in charge. But right now, he needed to take that control from you.

His fingers tweaked and twisted your clit, and you writhed against him, your cunt and thighs slick with your need as you threw your head back. Cas continued to tease you, lowering his mouth to your breast, sucking hard and pulling another keening sound from your lips. He smiled around your flesh, before sliding one long finger into your depths, crooking it just so he touched your sweet spot lightly.

It didn’t take much, and you came undone in his arms, clinging to him with all you had as he pulled his hand from between your legs, licking his fingers clean. He watched you as he did it, savouring the sweet taste of your spendings on his hand.

'You taste divine.’ He ground out, lifting you against him, your breasts pressed against his bare chest. 'But that’s not what I want right now.’

'I know.’ You replied, completely out of breath. 'I know what you want.’

He turned you in his arms, kissing you again, his hard cock bouncing against your thigh as he pressed you against the cold wall. It soothed your boiling skin, and you cried out as Cas lifted you once more, your legs wrapping around his hips automatically as he slid home. He sighed in contentment as he stilled inside you, his hips flush against your skin, his arms holding you closer than you’d think possible. Your arms looped around his neck, playing with his hair. It was always messy, but you had a particular fetish for his sex hair, and mussing it up just gave you that little bit of satisfaction.

'You always play with my hair.’ Castiel muttered, a smile on his lips. 'It’s endearing.’ You giggled, the vibrations of your body around his making him quiver. 'You feel like heaven.’ He whispered. 'And I know what heaven feels like. If I could die, I would die with this feeling.’ He peppered your face and throat with kisses, making you moan against him as he started to move slowly out of you before pushing back in.

'Cas…’ Your voice was little more than a gasp, but he heard it, smiling against your neck. 'I wanna see them.’

'See what?’ He asked, confused, his movements faltering for a moment.

'Your wings. I almost saw them back…back in the library.’ You were breathless now, his momentum picking up again. 'Please?’

'Anything.’ Cas nodded, pressing his lips to yours briefly. 'Anything for you.’ He closed his eyes, tucking his head into the crook of your shoulder, before the room darkened. Blackness filled your vision, and as it evened out, you were able to discern details.

His black wings were huge, at least eight feet across. They exploded from his shoulders just below where your arms were wrapped around his neck, and the feathers were a magnificent hue of black and blue, shimmering in the dull light from the lamp in your room. They shivered with every thrust he made against you, and you reached down, grazing your fingers along the join of his shoulder blade and wing.

Cas slammed into you, provoking a yelp from your lips, and he muttered something in Enochian. You blinked, pulling your hand back, and he shook his head where it rested against your neck. 'More.’ He rasped, his voice gravelly and you smiled.

There wasn’t any way you weren’t going to oblige him.

Reaching further back, you tested with one finger, running down one of the longer feathers, marvelling at the softness of the feathers. They tensed under your touch, and Castiel growled against your skin, his thrusts becoming harder as you continued to rake your fingers through his wings, one arm still looped around his neck as his movements became more frantic.

'Y/N…omega…’ He grunted, accentuating his need with a particularly hard thrust. 'I’m going to cum. I want you to…’ You nodded, understanding his meaning as you felt his knot swell inside you. 'I want…’

'I know, Cas…’ You cried out as he held you closer, his wings obscuring your vision as he fucked you harder, despite the restriction of his cock swelling inside you, but Castiel was insistent that you reach your climax with him.

As you let go, you saw his wings shudder and fold in, before stretching out to fill the entire length of the room, and he practically roared into your throat, his teeth clutching at your skin there, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to leave his mark. His frantic thrusts into your body were halted as he came hard, warm cum filling your pussy as he rode out the wave.

'Hmmmm.’ You nestled against him, your eyes barely open as he kissed your forehead, his body still intimately joined to yours. There were things that could suck about being an Omega, but you’d been damn lucky with this angel. And cuddling was pretty much a compulsory part of the package, which was never a bad thing. 'I’m seriously sleepy.’

Castiel chuckled, his arms holding you close as he pulled away from the wall. He was careful as he carried you across the room, your legs still wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck, his wings folding in around you both again. You’d thought it was nice simply feeling them before, but now, it was even better than your ridiculously thick duvet. Angel wings came with a million tog rating of comfort.

A happy sigh escaped you as you burrowed into his chest, his rhythmic breathing lulling you into an easy sleep. Before you were completely gone, you smiled, seeing his wings over his shoulder giving the same sort of “sighing” movement.

'I should get sick more often.’ You said, jokingly, feeling Castiel’s head shake a little.

'I’d much rather you didn’t.’ He replied, kissing the top of your head. 'Especially now.’

'Why not?’ You yawned, and sleep overtook you.

Castiel’s answer was a mumbled concoction of words you never heard.


End file.
